The Best Month and The Worst Month
by GryffindorTom
Summary: January. Both the best month and the worst month of all for Lady Tracy Potter. The month she had married Harry Potter. The month she had gave birth to her son, James. The month her husband died. Wrote for the Fill The Calendar Challenge (January 24th, Subject was January) AU, Disregards HBP/DH. Character Deaths mentioned. Pairings – Harry/Tracy, Neville/Hermione.
The Best Month and The Worst Month – Rating **M**

Summary - **January. Both the best month and the worst month of all for Lady _Tracy Potter_. The month she had married _Harry Potter_. The month she had gave birth to her son, _James_. The month her husband died. Wrote for the Fill The Calendar Challenge (January 24th, Subject was January) AU, Disregards HBP/DH. Character Deaths mentioned.**

Pairings – **Harry/Tracy, Neville/Hermione.**

Warnings - **Contains Character Death mentions, Ron Weasley bashing, slight Dumbledore bashing, mild language and scenes some readers may find upsetting.**

\- The Best Month –

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **12th January 2073**

January was the both the best month and the worst month of all for Lady Tracy Potter. January was the month she had got married. January was the month she had gave birth to her son. January was the month her husband died.

Tracy Davis was born on 12th March 1980, the Half-blood daughter of Muggle-born Timothy Davis and Pure-blood Amanda Uruqhart she was raised in the pure blood ways of her mother, who was the fifth cousin of James Potter. Tracey attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1991, the same time as her then betrothed, Harry Potter, the scion to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, however whilst he was sorted into Gryffindor, she was sorted into Slytherin.

In July 1992, at the end of her first year, Tracy noticed that Harry was apprehensive about heading home, having heard rumours from her cousin, Susan Bones, that he was mistreated. She approached Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster at Hogwarts, but he claimed that it was for 'The Greater Good' that Harry stopped with his relatives.

In September 1993, upon hearing that the "convicted mass-murderer", Sirius Black, had escaped from Azkaban, she, along with friend Daphne Greengrass, and their parents, managed to find evidence that Black was not given a trial. Evidence was in fact found that Black may have been innocent of a crime, but was not even questioned.

In July 1994, she was outside the Shrieking Shack when she overheard Black, along with Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Remus Lupin; confront Peter Pettigrew, who was thought by everyone, including her betrothed, Harry, to have been murdered by Sirius Black.

In December 1994, she received offers to attend the Yule Ball that Hogwarts was hosting, as part of the TriWizard Tournament, a competition between Hogwarts, Drumstrang and Beauxbatons. Unfortunately for her betrothed, Harry, he was forced to become a competitor after the Goblet of Fire declared he was to be a forth contestant. She declined all but one offer, that one being of Harry Potter. It was then that she told him about their betrothal, to which Harry was shocked.

After a conversation with his godfather, Harry found a copy of the betrothal contract was held by the Goblins at Gringotts. Harry, upon the advice of Sirius, signed his portion of the contract, meaning that Harry and Tracy had to marry prior to February 1999.

In July 1995, after the conclusion of the TriWizard Tournament, having witnessed Cedric Diggory die and Lord Voldemort return from the dead, Harry was held a virtual prisoner at Number 4, Privet Drive, with no contact from the outside world, all except from two people, Hermione and Tracy. They managed to contact each other through the summer of 1995 through the use of parchment charmed by Remus Lupin and Professor Flitwick, allowing the couple to write to each other without resorting to Owl Post. Hermione also used the method, despite orders by Albus Dumbledore not to contact Harry. This, however, along with the way Ron treated him during the Tournament, led to a lessening, and in time, withdrawal of their friendship.

Tracy stood by Harry during the 'torture sessions' presided over by High Inquisitor, Delores Umbridge, who was also the Senior Undersecretary to Minister of Magic, Fudge, in the 1995/96 school year. She also provided information and advice, based on her time in the Slytherin dormitories. It was then that Harry opened up to her, even admitting that had it not been for his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, he would have become a member of Slytherin house.

Tracy, along with her friend Daphne, was shocked at that revelation that Harry made, with Daphne vowing to make the 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' suffer, slowly but painfully. She however had a shock as it turned out her younger sister, Astoria, was betrothed to Malfoy and slept with him on a regular basis. Tracy and Daphne, however, had the last laugh, when Malfoy was humiliated at the Will Reading of Sirius Black.

After the death of Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries in June 1996, two Wills were left, one wrote by Dumbledore which gave the majority of the Black fortune to the 'Order of the Fried Turkey', as Harry described them, and forced a second betrothal contract, one which would marry him to Ginny Weasley, with a second Will, made the day of Black's death in which he bestowed a third of his estate to Harry, a second third to Tracy and a final third to Hermione. It was at this time that Hermione announced that she was dating friend, and fellow Defence Association leader, Neville Longbottom. Malfoy got bestowed with a gift from Black as he became Lord Black, but was forced to marry Ginny, as the betrothal contract was for the 'next Lord Black' and only specifically named.

It was after the Will Reading when Harry and Tracy slept together, as the emotional bond between them grew. Despite the insistence that Molly Weasley made that Harry and Hermione both go to The Burrow, Hermione spent most of her time at Longbottom Hall, meeting Harry's great aunt, Augusta Longbottom with Harry occasionally visiting her there. Harry however moved in with his betrothed at her parent's house, Timothy Davis getting along with him. It was there that Harry found out that Tracy was cousins with Susan Bones.

During the 1996/97 school year, Dumbledore was murdered by Death Eaters, who were surprisingly led by Ron Weasley, who had joined the Death Eaters as an attempt to get revenge on Harry and Hermione for dumping him. The Death Eaters tried to capture Harry but failed due to the Defence Association, and half of Slytherin house, fighting against the Death Eaters.

During the summer of 1997, Lord Voldemort attempted to take over the Ministry of Magic, led by Amelia Bones, who took over after the sacking of Fudge, who lost his position once it was found out that Voldemort had resurfaced after the events of the TriWizard Tournament and Harry Potter was telling the truth. Both Harry and Tracy were in the Ministry at the time, and thanks to the Defence Association pendants that Hermione made, they managed to get members of the Association to help out at the Ministry. In the end, after three major battles and several minor battles, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. Bellatrix Lestrange had been defeated by the duo of Neville and Hermione, whilst Tracy, working alongside Luna Lovegood, who was betrothed to Ron, and Ron's sister, Ginny, killed Ron Weasley, who joined the Death Eaters, having become jealous of Harry. For this, the six of them were awarded Order of Merlin, First Class awards.

Tracy would become a regular visitor to the room where her betrothed Head Boy was sleeping, spending 99% of her nights with him. She, however, wasn't the only one as Neville spent most of his nights sleeping in the Head Girl's bedroom with his fiancé, Hermione.

Upon leaving school, and obtaining 7 N.E.W.T.s apiece, Tracy and Harry both moved out of the Davis home, refurbishing and rebuilding the cottage that James and Lily Potter brought on their engagement, Potter Cottage.

It was at Longbottom Hall in January 1999 where Harry and Tracy married, with the wedding witnessed by Harry's great aunt, Augusta, his friends Neville and Hermione who were Best Man and Bridesmaid respectively, his second cousin on his mothers side, Lavender Brown, Tracy's friend Daphne, who was with her boyfriend Colin Creevey, Tracy's parents and Hogwarts Professors Lupin, who had married his teaching assistant and fiancé Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall.

Surprisingly his cousin Dudley, who Harry hadn't seen in over two years, and his Aunt Petunia, who reconnected with her cousin Stephen, both attended the wedding. It was then that Aunt Petunia told Harry that she had 'divorced the walrus that was her husband'. The roles were reversed a month later when Neville and Hermione wed, with Harry and Tracy as Best Man and Bridesmaid respectively

Two years later, in January 2001 Tracy gave birth to the son and heir of the Potters, who she named James Sirius, named after his grandfather and Harry's godfather. It was that which led to the revival of the Sirius/Serious jokes. Upon 'wetting James's head', Harry and Neville negotiated a betrothal contract between James and the one month old daughter of Neville and Hermione, who they named Sarah Alice Longbottom. This led to both Harry and Neville getting sentenced to sleeping on the couch by their respective wives.

In addition, a couple of years later, Tracy announced she was pregnant with twins, who she gave birth to on April 1st, 2004. The two April Fools, as Harry called them years later due to their addiction to pulling pranks on anyone they could find as a victim, were named Lily Hermione Potter, after two of 'the smartest witches of their generations' and Charlus Henry Potter, after his paternal great-great uncle and great-great-grandfather. It was at this time that Harry prepared to start his new job, having come off the back of five excellent Quidditch seasons playing for the Chudley Cannons. The Cannons won four out of the five seasons that Harry played for before his retirement from playing professional Quidditch. The new job, managing the Quidditch desk at the Daily Prophet, who had been brought out by the Potter family business interests, unbeknownst to most of the public, via a shell company, TriHal Potioneers, which was created by his grandfather, Fleamont Potter, to hold his business interests.

Tracy and Harry saw James off to Hogwarts in September 2012, but for the pair of them it wasn't goodbye, but a see you later as Harry became Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, replacing the incumbent Professor, Remus Lupin, who was friends with Harry's father James. Tracy became Charms Professor, replacing Professor Flitwick who became Headmaster. They joined their friends, Neville, who was Herbology Professor, and Hermione, who was Transfiguration Professor.

Lily and Charlus joined the student roll three years later in 2015, and by time they left, seven years later in 2022, the faculty breathed a sigh of relief for the respite the two students gave them, having had to suffer their pranks.

It was in 2022 that the son of Tracy and Harry, James Potter married his childhood sweetheart, who was also his betrothed, Sarah Longbottom, and announced they were expecting their first born nine months later, who they named Timothy James Potter. Little did they expect what he would become thirty-five years later.

The years flew by for Harry and Tracy and in January 2072, Tracy had planned a tour of Magical Egypt, visiting the tombs and sights there along with his friends, Neville and Hermione. However, before they went, the threat caused by their grandchild, Timothy Potter, who had turned into the newest Dark Lord, caused an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. It was in this meeting that Harry condemned his grandson and despite his tough stance on the followers of his grandson, it was not enough for him to retain his role as Chief Warlock.

It was the stance he took that lead to his murder, two days later, whilst he was heading an executive meeting of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, of which, along with the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, comprised part of the Potter family business interests. His murder, which was committed by Timothy Potter himself, led to a prolonged period of depression for both Tracy and combined Potter/Longbottom family.

Hermione then lost her husband, Neville, a few months later in a battle near Hogwarts, where Neville had been promoted to Headmaster when Harry left to take over as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Neville was the third ever Headmaster killed during term time, they first one being Harry's ancestor, Kingston Potter.

Hermione arrived at Potter Cottage, carrying a few scones in her bag for her and Tracy to consume. After placing the kettle on, and warning up the scones, Tracy brought them out on a trolley. After a small amount of small talk, Hermione decided to change the conservation topic.

"I saw James earlier whilst in town. He was really down today. I can't believe it's been a year since that day." Hermione said sadly. "I miss both Harry and Neville."

"Same here Hermione. James and Sarah and the twins came over this morning and we went to Harry's grave. James and Sarah said they would stop over tonight, as I don't think I can face things alone. I know Harry left a few memories which we could watch if you want?" Tracy said, finishing off her scones.

"What memories have you got?"

Hermione and Tracy went into the study that Harry did most of his work in and found the Pensive that was in there. Tracy pulled out three memory vials, memories provided by her husband.

 **Longbottom Hall, Chorley, Lancashire, England**

 **21st January 1999**

Harry Potter was nervous. Nervous because it was his big day, the day he finally managed to marry his betrothed, Tracey Davis. He had met learnt about his betrothal at Hogwarts, aged fourteen years of age, when he was looking for a date in his Forth Year for the Yule Ball. Sorted into Gryffindor House, he would have been sorted into Slytherin, had it not been for his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy, where he could have been with Tracey sooner.

The two first years made fast friends within the first few days of talking to each other, with Harry getting struck with the 'Potter Curse', a 'curse' in which Potter men gain an attraction to, and fall in love with, women who were clever, seemingly strong of mind, independent and holders of fiery tempers. Of those traits, Tracey held them all.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Wedding March play. He turned around, seeing the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world.

Tracey Davis was happy. Today was the day she was finally going to marry her betrothed, Harry Potter. She remembered the day that she and Harry officially first met. Tracey was fending off dates, trying to get his attention, trying to talk to him.

She already had a crush on him before she found out about the betrothal contract, with turned into Harry and her going to the Yule Ball, to joint Hogsmeade visits in with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, which turned into sleeping together, with Harry and Tracey both losing their virginities.

Tracey looked at her father, Timothy Davis, and smiled at him. "It's time Little One," Timothy said, taking his daughters arm. The Wedding March sounded, with Tracey and her father heading up the aisle, heading to get married.

Timothy Davis was sad, sad because after today, his daughter Tracey would no longer be his little girl, instead she would be a married woman. Tracey was the apple of his eye, his Princess.

He and his future son-in-law, Harry Potter, got along like a manor on fire. Both of were interested in Quidditch, Harry in Puddlemere United with Timothy a Chudley Cannons supporter. Sunday mornings were a mass of arguments and debates over the Saturday scores from the various Quidditch games that were played.

Timothy saw his daughter looking at him, smiling. He smiled back at her. "It's time Little One," Timothy said, taking his daughters arm. The Wedding March sounded, with Tracey and her father heading up the aisle, heading to get married.

Neville Longbottom was proud, proud to see his best friend get married. He and Hermione, his fiancé, had laid bets on when Harry would eventually set a date for his wedding. He had predicted a winter wedding, whereas Hermione predicted an autumn wedding.

As Best Man, Neville knew that it was his responsibility to ensure the groom got to the church safely, which Neville did. As a friend of bride, however, it was his job to ensure that the Husband-to-be was prepared for the commitment that he had promised to make, which he did. He looked at the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the vicar for the ceremony, and nodded

The wedding march sounded and he knew it was fine for Harry to marry his love.

Everyone looked at the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who began to intone the sermon. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Harry Potter and Tracey Davis in Holy Matrimony."

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England**

 **3rd January 2001**

"Push Lady Potter, push!" the Healer said, getting ready for Tracy to give birth to her child. "The pain will be over soon!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Tracey growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave her. "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear." Harry said, rubbing Tracey's hand, "I'll keep it away dear."

Neville coughed, sounding something like "whipped". Tracey looked at Neville and frowned at him. "Neville Francis Longbottom, you dare take the piss, and I will chop yours off too!" she said threatening him. Neville backed up, trying to get away from her.

"Nearly there Lady Potter," the Healer said, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Tracey screamed, feeling the pain of giving birth. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut. Tracey was still feeling the pain of birth.

"We did it Tracey. We have our son," Harry said, smiling at his wife. "What do you think we should call him?"

"James Sirius," Tracey said, feeling tired.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said, hugging his wife. "Dad and Sirius would be proud of us, naming our son with a name similar to his."

"I love you Harry," Tracey said, looking into her husband's eyes. "I love you too much!"

The memory blacked out then faded into another one. This time, Tracey knew that it would be a sad memory, one she was dreading.

 **Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

 **10th January 2072**

In the Wizengamot chambers, the House observed a one-minute silence for the victims of the attacks that had happened the previous day in Diagon Alley. Chief Warlock, Harry Potter, stood from his seat. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood as well, ready to address the members. Across the room, in the reporters pit, seated in a group like vultures gathered in waiting for their next juicy meal, were the various media representatives. As he glanced at the Daily Prophet, she caught his eye and a large smile crossed her lips, and she gave a dainty little wave toward him. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Here ye, here ye. Emergency meeting of the Wizengamot on the tenth of January in the year Two Thousand and Seventy Two is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk announced, trying not to yawn having been awake most of the night having officiated a War Committee meeting.

Harry stood up, ready to address the Wizengamot. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I stand before you here today to submit a motion to send the Dark Lord, Timothy Potter, and his followers, through the Veil of Death if caught and captured. It is in this meeting that I, as Lord Potter, and as Chief Warlock condemn the actions of my grandson, who I have submitted a motion to the Ministry Inheritance Services to disinherit the Dark Lord."

Neville stood up, in his role as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom; the clerk of the Wizengamot nodding to him make his speech. "I agree with the Chief Warlock, Lord Potter in his motion for a sentence of being sent through the Veil of Death if caught and captured as a follower of the Dark Lord, Timothy Potter. I think it is-"

Scorpius Malfoy, as Head of the House of Malfoy, stood up, interrupting Neville. "I think that the sentence is too hard on the people who are under the Imperius Curse. We should give them a twenty year sentence to Azkaban for those who are proved to be followers and not under the Imp-"

Daphne stood up, in her role as Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass; the clerk of the Wizengamot nodding to her make his speech. "Oh, shut up Malfoy, we all know that your father and grandfather were followers of Voldemort, and they claimed the Imperius defence. According to some of our sources, those who follow the new Dark Lord have to be uncontrolled when taking their mark, so the Imperius Defence will not work."

Eventually, after several hours of debate on the proposal, which was accepted, someone called for the removal of Harry as Chief Warlock. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood up, gavel in hand. "Those for Lord Potter to stand down as Chief Warlock, please raise your hands," the clerk said, counting the amount of raised hands. It seemed that the majority of the Wizengamot, only the Bones, Greengrass and Longbottom seats being exceptions, voted for Harry to be removed as Chief Warlock. He sighed, knowing that it was a forgone conclusion, but procedure dictated anyway that he did it. "Those against Lord Potter standing down as Chief Warlock, please raise your hands." Neville, Daphne and Susan all voted for Harry to remain, even though it was a foregone conclusion.

"By a number of votes, this body has declared that Lord Harry Potter be removed as Chief Warlock, and demoted back to his seat as Lord Potter, head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." The clerk declared, sipping his water. "The Wizengamot is now closed for today's business."

 **EPILOUGE**

 **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **12** **th** **January 2073**

The two ladies pulled out of the memories and sat down on the couch. Tracy pulled out a bottle of Firewiskey and opened it. She offered Hermione a glass, which was refused.

"I just wish Harry was still with us. That meeting was mere days before he was killed by that person who I hate to say was my grandson." Tracy said, pouring a glass for herself.

"I've got my eldest son, Fred, and his children coming over to The Grange a bit later," Hermione said sadly, "What few family I have left that is. It's a pity Timothy turned to the Dark in order to survive."

"I know Hermione." Tracy said, crying. "To think he killed Harry, just because Harry tried to oppose him in the Ministry."

"I shall see you tomorrow Tracy," Hermione said, hugging her friend and in-law. "Are you providing the scones tomorrow?"

"Certainly Hermione. Harry would have loved this." Tracy said, crying. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione left Potter Cottage, leaving Tracy to her thoughts. ' _I won't be long my dear Harry. I won't be long until I'm with you my love.'_ Tracy thought, sobbing after seeing the memories. _'I really miss you.'_

Six months later Tracy was found, by her son James, lying down on the couch. She had passed away in her sleep. The next day the country had fallen, fallen to the Dark Lord, Timothy Potter.

\- The Worst Month –

 **A/N** – Written for the Fill The Calendar Challenge. Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. The wedding scene was adapted from **Dearly Beloved**. The birth of James Sirius Potter was adapted from **Love Potions, or Lily's Prank**. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The next "Confessions" series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just click Like when you navigate to the "GryffindorTom" page on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.


End file.
